pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Phinabella Rules!/Phinabella's Reviews
Well,as the title says,I'm reviewing! I'll review any character, song, or story on this wiki! Connor Caldeoron Connor is a very intresting character. I ain't fond of Isabella and Irving hateing him. I think his personality is alot like mine. It is hard for me to put him into words but I am trying my best. Overall, Connor is a great character who I enjoy reading about. Rating=A Celeste Soto Celeste seems like a girl I would like to meet. I find her affection for Connor very sweet.(The ryhming wasn't on purpose) Why does she wear a pound of mascara? She seems like a good person. Rating=A Jenna Heravo ﻿Jenna is someone who seems um.....different. I sure wouldn't wanna make her upset. Her strength impresses me but at the same time scares me. Why didn't she want to befriend Connor at first? Rating=B+ Elisabeth Taylor ﻿Elisabeth seems like a nice person despite her thoughts on wanting to strangle people. I have absoutly no idea what OCD and ADD are but I will try not to let this effect my review. Her having outburts makes me wanna see more of her. It is nice that she will go out of her way for people. Rating=A A British Werewolf in Danville This story is truly facinating to read. Jessie leaving a spitnote was funny. The gramer and GPS was amazing although I didn't understand some of it considering my age. Detailed and descriptive, a very nice story ineed. Rating:A+ Jessica Fletcher ﻿Jessie is a very interesing character. Why would she tie herself to a neighbor's tree? She kinda reminds me of my friend Jessi. Jessie's personality is different from anything I've ever seen on this wiki. Rating=A+ First Contact:A Gemini Story Very facinating. Although, the sequel is better. Great GPS and an ending that gives you something to chew on. Rating=A Hannah and Lizzy Flynn-Fletcher ﻿The page gives almost no information. All I know is what they look like and they like to barge into Candace's room. Relationships and personality would help. Rating=F Sam Flynn-Fletcher ﻿She kinda scares me. I don't think you should ever be enemies with family or hate anyone. I have alot against Sam but she is well-decribed and reminds me of Sam Pucket from iCarly. Rating=C+ Goth Meddleshmirtz ﻿Goth is well-described. I didn't think on-off crushes were possible until I read her page. Rating=A+ Revenge of the Phineas ﻿It doesn't make sense that there is only one lifeguard in Danville. How do get injured saving someone in the pool? Also, there's canon proof that Phineas can swim. The rest of the story was great. I cry every time I read the 'Disney death scene'. Rating=B- Patty the Platypus ﻿There's the fact that 'Perry's girlfriend' has been used too much and is annoying me. That, however, is all I have against Patty. I'd like to know how she survived with no mother. She reminds of what it would be like if Isabella were a platypus. Rating=A A Phintastic Investagation ﻿This story is truly saddening. Though, I do not believe in murder unless the character comes back to life. The POVs are too short. The storyline is great. Rating=B Steve Lee ﻿There are a few spelling mistakes on Steve's page. I would like to know how his parents were killed. I feel bad for him living in an orphanage for a while. Rating=B+ Cain Rangle Johnson ﻿I am ''very ''offended by the Texas stereotype, which Cain is. I never thought giving Candace another crush. Rating=B+ Jealous ﻿Honestly, I have no opinion on this song. Now I'm in Charge ﻿One line said 'onein' instead of 'one in'. No actual opinion, though. Trusted ﻿Same as Jealous. The Hidden Route ﻿I noticed a few errors. The story is great, though and I enjoy reading it. Rating=A Category:Blog posts